


Shelter is a place, Home is too.

by BanditSion111



Category: Stone Cold - Robert Swindells
Genre: Cold Weather, Dead People, Enemies to Lovers, Homelessness, Killer/writer, Mental Health Issues, Other, Serial Killers, Slow Build, So Wrong It's Right, There is no content for this fandom, Why Did I Write This?, dilf, im sorry, soft, the cat lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditSion111/pseuds/BanditSion111
Summary: You, A lost homeless person freezing on the streets.A killer, A military trained murderer, He offers you a home.His name is shelter. You definitely took shelter under his wing.But what does he do when he grows too attacted?
Relationships: Shelter/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Offers.

Life was rough. It always of.

You were sitting on a lonely bench during a stormy night, A beat up backpack and a shabby blanket at your side. 

You prayed, You were never religious, But you prayed.

During the night you trembled. It was an all time low. You never expected to feel a sudden warmth on your face.

A... hand!?

"Hey.. I noticed you were all cold out there huh? You homeless?"

"Yeah.. few months now.. You.. you want me to leave?"

"Oh no! Your near mine. I own a hostel around here! Im sure i have room on my couch. Wanna tag along? This offer ends soon."

You nodded eagerly and packed up. He had a sense of pride, Home and warmth. You didnt care what he wanted. He just wanted a place to sleep.

So you followed. Followed him. Shelter.


	2. Welcomes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappho is the best cat.

_Mreow!_

You felt a warm cat rub against your legs. The cat, Sappho, Purred as it approved of you.

"Ah. Sapphos never this friendly!" The man seemed put off. "Im shelter by the way, Who are you?"

"Y/n.. Thanks."

Soon you had a bowl of soup and a roll at the table. Everything felt off. Like a badly described book or a movie set. It was interesting watching Shelter live his life.

He always eyed you down but you were touched by the protectiveness. You noticed him walk over a misplaced floor cover but you thought it was nothing.

He grumbled after a bit. "Sleep with the cat if you want. Wanna shower? You.... seem to need it. I think i have clothes that would fit you.. Hmm"

"Yes,, Uh whats the cats name?"

"Sappo. A clever cat huh?"

"Yeah! And uh.. shelter?"

The man turned around to look at you.

"Thank you..."

His eyes glowed.


	3. Catching on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelter would never let his intent show...  
> Right?

The sun hit your eyes.

Shelter had layed a better blanket over you as sappho cuddles you. The feline mews and purrs. You couldnt help but smile at the freshness and safety shelter brought you. 

You shyly got up, Skimpered to the bathroom only to walk in on shelter as he shaved his stubble.

"Morning petal." He never called you that before. "How did you sleep Y/n? The cat must wanna live with you huh?"

"O-oh. Yeah im good.. Thanks shelter... Uhm. Can i shower?" The man nods and smiles. He sighs. "Ill turn the heating on first. Want me to wash your stuff?"

You nodded happily. He left and sets the keys on the counter. He trusted you. 

Why would he?

You stepped out of the shower and dressed up. You shyly walked out and he lingered around you just like his furry companion. He seemed to want something.

"Shelter.. Do you mind me staying?"

"Oh no! Stay! I dont mind at all. A little company cant hurt"

But you missed what he mumbled under his breath "Well. The knife will."

You still smiled. "Thank you... Seriously."


	4. Carpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That misplaced carpet has a very interesting call to it....  
> Huh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i vanished, Life is a burden sometimes, Im a tired blob of a human haha.

Your tomato soup was warm, So was your lap over the cat that layed on it.

Shelter said he had to go, To do a job. Get some new shoes, Groceries, A razor blade. You didnt think much of it. You finished your soup and cleaned the dishes, You fed Sappho a few extra treats and sat on the couch staring at the wall. How did you end up with such a luxury?

_Mreow?_

The door opened, Shelter and someone else walked in. Sappho seemed to be luring you to the bathroom so you followed. Was Sappho trying to protect you? You tried to think nothing of it. It was just shelter helping someone. Maybe some other homeless person like yourself.

After a bit the silence was hard to bare. Only the sound of a wooden floor board falling down along with heavy boots was heard.

"(Y/n)? Are you ok?"

"Yeah.." You approached the man and frown. "Are you ok?" You couldnt believe you were asking him this. The cat ran into his arms and he nodded. "Yeah just had to.. Fix.. the floor. Its late. Why dont you rest huh?"

He walked past you letting Sappho be your warmth, But when that bedroom door shut you felt the urge to check the floor.

You couldn't tell why.


End file.
